Amor en tiempos de odio
by mane ishida
Summary: Sora a logrado al fin escaparse de su tormentoso pasado, cuando vuelve a caer en un mar muy incierto. Ahora ah sido chantajeada por 5 hombres para ser su esclava a cambio de proteccion. Sorato. Reviews
1. Tiranía

No cesaba de llover en la ciudad de Odaiba, la noche era fría y obscura; A duras penas se colaba un poco de luz por la ventana

**Amor en tiempos de odio**  
by maneishida

**Capítulo 1****. "Tiranía"**

No cesaba de llover en la ciudad de Odaiba, la noche era fría y obscura; A duras penas se colaba un poco de luz por la ventanas de los condominios del centro de la Ciudad.

En el quinto piso de aquella casa-habitación se encontraba una joven pelirroja, con ojos cual carmín y una esbelta figura, llorando desconsolada mientras hacia una maleta…

Sonó el teléfono, junto a una pequeña mesa en la sala de estar, de aquella habitación;

"Aló" - contestó la chica mientras sollozaba

"Sora, hija mía, estas segura de lo que vas a hacer" - se escuchaba una voz angustiada y desconcertada tras el móvil…

"Madre, le eh dicho ya que no se preocupe, estoy totalmente decidida de lo que voy a hacer, mi vuelo sale mañana a primera hora"

"Pero hija, ¿Qué fue lo que paso?, anda dime, soy tu madre y no soporto más esta desazón"- la voz de la madre comenzaba a oírse entrecortada a causa del llanto

"Madre, ya no insista más, entienda que si eh tomado esta decisión es solo, porque quiero viajar y conocer más oportunidades"

"Sora, hija, no me mientas más, ¿acaso crees que no me doy cuenta de que algo malo te ah sucedido en esa fastidiosa Universidad" – la madre sonaba más desconsolada que al principio de la llamada

"Se equivoca Madre, la Universidad iba bien, eh pedido que me trasladaran a la Universidad de Tokio, no tardé mucho en encontrar un lugar, mis notas eran las mejores de mi clase, además solo me faltan dos años y medio para terminar mi carrera, la Facultad de Tokio, no dudo en aceptarme, hasta me han encontrado un departamento justo dentro del Campus, por favor ya no se preocupe por mí, su salud no es… - La madre la interrumpió antes de poder terminar su discurso…

"Sora, sabes bien que mi salud no es la mejor, dime ¿Qué sucedería si un día ya no estoy más contigo hija? – preguntó la madre hundida en un mar de lágrimas

"No siga Madre, a usted no va a sucederle nada, me eh encargado de cuidarla bien desde que murió mi padre, perdóneme si tal vez no eh estado mucho tiempo con usted, pero es que el trabajo y la Universidad no me dejan el tiempo suficiente" – dijo la joven tan arrepentida

"Mi princesa, a tu madre no le queda mucho tiempo de vida" – tosió bruscamente a causa de la tuberculosis que la había invadido un año atrás, "Lo único que yo deseo antes de partir, es saber que tu estarás bien, que no te faltara nada y sobretodo que tendrás un buen lugar en esta vida" musitó la mujer de avanzada edad

"Ya no siga con eso Madre, usted sabe bien que eh dedicado todo este tiempo a trabajar y estudiar para salir adelante y poder internarla en un hospital donde la atiendan como usted merece, solo déme un poco de tiempo, primero necesito conseguir un empleo en Tokio, no se preocupe, no tardaré y volveré por usted para llevarla a conmigo en internarla en el mejor hospital de la capital" – La chica parecía tan entusiasmada al articular aquellas palabras, sus ojos expresaban el anhelo que tenía de hacer feliz a su madre…

"Se que estarás bien, hija" – expuso complacida su madre, al escuchar aquellas palabras de su sucesora…

"Gracias Madre, por ahora debo continuar haciendo mi maleta, en mi reloj dan las tres de la mañana y mi avión sale a las siete; Trate de dormir Madre, que la llamaré apenas llegando a Tokio"

"Si mi princesa, estaré esperando tu llamada, por ahora te haré caso y trataré de dormir, porque esta tos me esta quemando la garganta" – dijo la madre con una voz ronca, ya que su garganta estaba severamente lastimada a causa del fuerte carraspeo…

"Hasta luego Madre" – dijo para finalizar la joven, quien concluyó la llamada telefónica…

La chica de cabellos rojizos, Sora Takenouchi, continuó haciendo su maleta tratando de no demorar tanto, pues tenía que dormir al menos una hora, para estar descansada e irse al aeropuerto en aproximadamente cuatro horas más;

Sora comenzó a hundirse en sus cercanos recuerdos…

**Flash back tres noches anteriores – Sora Takenouchi****  
**

"_Relájate preciosa, no va a suceder nada malo, hemos estado esperando tanto por este momento" – forcejeaba un chico alto y musculoso con la chica pelirroja  
_

"_Suéltame Shoun, no quiero hacer eso, no ahora, por el momento siento que aún no estoy lista" – trataba de soltarse de los brazos de su pareja  
_

"_Por todos los cielos, Sora, me tienes muy caliente en estos momentos, no me vas a dejar así ¿cierto?, se que tu también quieres" – murmuraba el sujeto mientras deslizaba su libidinosa mano por el trasero de la chica  
_

"_Shoun ¡Ya!, no quiero que me toques entiéndelo por favor" – se separó bruscamente del tipo, dándole una fuerte bofetada en la mejilla izquierda  
_

"_Carajo, que chingados te pasa, pinche zorra, después de que te hago un jodido favor al tocarte, me golpeas puta" – logró articular el joven, sobándose el golpe del rostro  
_

"_¡Que demonios te pasa!, tu fuiste el que trato de agredirme, tú intentaste tocarme, maldito pervertido" – Dijo la pelirroja tratando de incorporarse y acomodando sus ropas que había sido revueltas por aquél joven tan salido  
_

"_Ja" – rió con sarcasmo, "Piensas que me voy a tragar ese cuento de que eres una niña buena, por favor, si eres una perdida igual que todas, se cual es tu plan, hacerte la interesante para tratar de engancharme, por ahora no me quieres dar lo que busco, pero luego vendrás arrastrándote para que te coja, Pinches zorras, todas son iguales" – le dijo a la joven mientras se acercaba a ella lujuriosamente_

"_¿Qué intentas hacer?, aléjate de mí, maldito bastardo, No logro comprender como es que acepte salir contigo" – logró musitar la joven mientras se quitaba de encima las manos de aquel asqueroso sujeto_

"_Si te relajas, no te va a doler putita" – expuso mientras desabrochaba ferozmente la blusa de la joven_

"_Suéltame" – gritó, dejando escapar una fuerte patada en la entrepierna del ahora ex novio, para después salir corriendo de aquél lugar…_

**Fin de Flash back – Sora Takenouchi**

Después de aquel amargo recuerdo, Sora cerro bruscamente la maleta, que ya se encontraba terminada...

"No puedo creer, como después de 2 meses de noviazgo, el maldito asqueroso me hace esto" – pensó

Terminado el breve monólogo, Sora decidió dormir un poco, para tener al menos un poco el cuerpo descansado y poder aguantar el viaje que haría próximamente; Cerró los ojos y se dejo llevan por un profundo sueño.

No pasó mucho tiempo, cuando el pequeño reloj despertador, de su pequeña mesa de junto, comenzó a sonar, alertando a Sora de que faltaba solo media hora para que partiera su vuelo a Tokio; La chica se despertó sintiéndose aún un poco cansada, después de aquella noche tan pesada. No quedó más remedio que tomar una rápida ducha, vestirse de manera simple y salir corriendo para abandonar aquél dormitorio que tantos recuerdos le traían, tomó su maleta e inmediatamente al salir de aquellos condominios, abordó un taxi, que la llevaría al aeropuerto local.

No demoró mucho en llegar al Aeropuerto, tal vez unos diez o quince minutos a lo mucho; El chofer del vehículo público ayudó a la joven a cargar su equipaje y la acompaño hasta la sala principal del aeródromo.

"Gracias señor" – le expreso Sora al hombre que la ayudaba con su equipaje

"Por nada señorita, que tenga buen viaje" – respondió brindándole una sonrisa a la joven

Dando las siete en punto de la mañana, Sora abordó su avión con destino a la Ciudad de Tokio.

No más de una hora, le tomó a la aeronave llegar a su destino.

La cuidad era enorme, talvez la más iluminada de Japón, la gran Isla; Había mucha gente transitando por doquier a pesar de la temprana hora del día. Sora miraba fascinada aquella Ciudad, tan distinta a su natal Odaiba, era sin duda mucho más grande, más urbanizada, pero sobretodo más poblada.

Al salir del aeropuerto, la chica estaba destinada a dar con la ubicación de la Universidad de Tokio, caminó unas cuantas calles hasta encontrar la estación del metro. Aquella Universidad era quizás la más reconocida de Japón, por lo cual, el metro tenía su conexión exclusiva con esta.

La pelirroja compró inmediatamente su boleto para el subterráneo, el cual saldría enseguida; Al entrar en él, consiguió velozmente un asiento disponible, antes de que todo el tumulto de gente ocuparan todos los lugares restantes. Inmediatamente llamó a su madre, avisándole que ya estaba en la capital y asegurando que todo estaba en calma, al menos hasta ahora.

Definitivamente el expreso subterráneo de Japón, sería uno de los más veloces del mundo, pues no tardo más que un par de minutos para llegar a la estación Universitaria de la localidad.

Sora salió, arrastrando su pesado equipaje, pues su gran tamaño impedía que la joven pudiera sostenerlo adecuadamente. Al contrario de Odaiba, la ciudad de Tokio, no parecía tener gente solidaria que estuviera dispuesta a ayudar a los otros sino lo opuesto, la gente aparentaba siempre estar atareada con tantas cosas por hacer y poco tiempo el que tenían disponible para cumplir aquellas obligaciones de la jornada.

Sora se adentró a al campus de la Universidad de Tokio, era enorme e indudablemente hermosa, con extensos jardines, tapizados de árboles de flor de cerezo, con un pequeño riachuelo artificial con unas cuantas aves marinas y sin duda algunos peces de acuario; Los edificios eran prominentes, de un color metálico cual acero, todos con el logo de la Universidad, la cual tenía una extensa gama de facultades, evidentemente había abundantes alumnos en los jardines de la Universidad, algunos muy refinados, otros mas comunes y el resto talvez de la clase baja, aquella gran Cátedra tenía sin duda gran variedad de clases sociales, religiones y nacionalidades.

Después de admirar aquel inmenso paraninfo, Sora caminó hasta las oficinas de Centro Escolar.

"Disculpe, quisiera saber, ¿a dónde van los alumnos de nuevo ingreso?" – preguntó la rojiza a una mujer de unos cuarenta y cinco años de edad, robusta, desaliñada, talvez un poco lánguida.

"Nombre, edad y precedencia por favor" – dijo con un cierto aire de cansancio, la corpulenta mujer

"Mi nombre es Sora Takenouchi, tengo diecinueve años de edad, vengo de la Universidad de Odaiba" – respondió rápidamente

"Takenouchi, ¿eres de algún tipo de intercambio, o deseas matricularte ahora? – cuestiono con fastidio la mujer, quizás por la monotonía de su trabajo

"Ya estoy matriculada, hace dos días pedí que me transfirieran aquí a la Universidad de Tokio, el rector de Odaiba dijo que no habría ningún inconveniente por mis notas"

"Podrías permitirme tu cédula por favor" – pidió la mujer

"Si claro, justo aquí la tengo" – Sora le entregó aquella boleta de su Universidad anterior

La mujer observó aquellas notas tan impecables, no había duda de que Sora era una excelente alumna…

"Muy bien Takenouchi, déjame aquí tu boleta, para revalidarte las materias en la Facultad de Diseño, necesito que vengas mañana a las ocho de la mañana en punto para entregarte tu papelería, porque al mismo tiempo empezaras tus clases a las nueve y media de mañana" – dijo la mujer, mientras observaba a aquella tan dedicada y sobresaliente joven

"Sí, aquí estaré, ¡muchas gracias señora!" – dijo agradecida la joven

"No hay de que" – respondió al tiempo en que cerraba la ventanilla por la cual se comunicaba con Sora

La pelirroja, de cuenta nueva se dirigió con algunos de los docentes de la Universidad, para que le pudieran otorgar la llave de su nuevo hogar, ahí mismo en el Campus Universitario.

Le entregaron una tarjeta como llave, tal como la de los hoteles de cinco estrellas, no cabía duda de que la Universidad de Tokio era muy elitista.

El edificio de inquilinos universitarios no estaba muy alejado de los edificios, si acaso algunos veinte minutos caminando. Eran ya las dos de la tarde en Tokio, Sora se encontraba desvalijando su equipaje y acomodándolo en su ahora nuevo hogar.

Sora ahora se encontraba más tranquila, a cientos de kilómetros de aquella ciudad que le traía tan malos recuerdos, tan alejada de aquel cerdo que intentó propasarse con ella, lejos de la repentina muerte de su padre y la llegada de la enfermedad de su madre, pero sobretodo lejos de su oscuro pasado…

Takenouchi sintió ánimos de salir a conocer un poco la ciudad, tomó una refrescante ducha la cual enseguida la reanimo, se vistió con unos skinyjeans y una blusa entallada a su figura y unas sencillas sandalias, su cabello suelto, que era tan largo que llegaba a cubrirla hasta la cintura, de color rojizo cual escarlata.

Al salir de la habitación, muchas de las miradas masculinas se posaron en ella, pues Sora no era cualquier chica, sino, era delicadamente hermosa, baja de estatura, pero con un cuerpo esbelto y muy bien formado, con un caminar tan sutil y refinado y una blanca sonrisa capaz de seducir a cualquiera; Al caminar se topa con una chica al igual que ella muy bella, un poco más alta de cabellos castaño, pero de largo normal, de piel muy blanca tal como la porcelana y unos ojos color ámbar.

"Hola, mucho gustó soy Sora Takenouchi, al parecer tu eres mi vecina ¿cierto?" – preguntó Sora a la chica que estaba frente a ella

"Supongo que sí" – respondió un tanto tímida la joven, "Mi nombre es Mimi Tachikawa"

"¿Qué tal Mimi?, verás, soy nueva aquí y quisera conocer un poco la ciudad, ¿no se si tu quisieras mostrármela? – preguntó la rojiza

"Me encantaría la verdad, pero por ahora tengo que hacer algo urgente" – respondió rápidamente mientras intentaba de una manera torpe abrir la puerta de su habitación y entrar desesperadamente a ella y poner todas las cerraduras de dicha puerta

"Vaya, esa chica si que es rara" – se dijo Sora a su persona, mientras caminaba sola sin alternativa, decidida a conocer esa gran Ciudad

Salir del Campus no era nada sencillo, debido a su gran extensión territorial, pero era necesario que Sora saliera a la Ciudad ya que necesitaba comprar algunas cosas para su larga estancia en la Universidad de Tokio.

El día de Takenouchi pasó largo, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya se encontraba duchándose para su primer día en el Campus de la gran Capital de Japón.

Se arregló de una manera sutil y sencilla, tan y como acostumbraba a hacerlo siempre, tomó enseguida su bolso, en el cual llevaba su cuadernillos de dibujos, ya que la pelirroja era una gran dibujante; en Odaiba se dedicaba a esbozar cuerpos humanos, conseguía modelos, damas y varones y los pintaba perfectamente, ya sea tal cual o también acostumbraba a hacer dibujos de desnudos en una academia cercana a su antiguo departamento, con el fin de desarrollar sus habilidades artísticas, según un viejo maestro, quien había sido su preceptor por muchos años, tras la muerte de su padre. Su ideal siempre fue trazar la belleza natural del ser humano, que después heredo a Sora junto con su estilo de trazos, posteriormente de que el viejo cayera gravemente enfermo de Cáncer pulmonar y haber perdido la vida a causa de aquella enfermedad algunos meses atrás.

Al salir de la habitación, Sora volvió a toparse, con aquella castaña tan misteriosa, quien se encontraba caminando de una manera desesperada y misteriosa…

"Disculpa, ¿acaso te diriges al recinto?" – cuestionó Sora, esperando recibir una respuesta positiva

"Emm, talvez en un momento me vaya para allá, por ahora debo hacer algo muy importante" – de nuevo coincidió con su respuesta de un día anterior

"Sí, comprendo, debe ser difícil la vida estudiantil aquí ¿no?" – interpelo insistente la pelirroja, pues estaba un poco desconcertada, por el comportamiento tan anormal de la castaña

"Claro" – respondió sin expresar algún tipo de interés en la conversación establecida con la rojiza, ya que parecía tan hundida en alguna búsqueda

"Oye, disculpa, ¿estás buscando algo en especial?" – dijo la joven, mientras veía como la castaña revolvía todo su departamento, aparentemente tratando de localizar algún objeto, al menos así parecía

"Sí, pero yo puedo sola" – concluyó, cerrando la puerta de aquél dormitorio, dejando a Sora con las palabras en la boca, y totalmente sorprendida por aquél trato de esa joven, quien en ningún momento de sus conversaciones, se había atrevido a mirarla a la cara

Sora no tuvo más remedio que marcharse a las aulas; Caminando por aquellos hermosos jardines, se dirigió a recoger su papelería, donde también le asignaron su respectivo horario. Al tomarlo, inmediatamente se ubico en sus clases correspondientes.

Al irse adentrando más a la Universidad, se iba notando una gran diversidad de gente, todos ubicados en sus diferentes facultades. Escaso era el número de personas que se ubicaban en la de Diseño, a la cual se dirigía Sora Takenouchi

"Disculpa, ¿dónde debo ubicarme para entrar a la primera aula del día?" – preguntó a una joven que se encontraba de espaldas…

"¿Me hablas a mí"?, - despectivamente respondió una chica de piel blanca cual nieve, de cabello largo con un ligero color rosado, un cuerpo bastante atractivo y unos ojos verdes tales como la esmeralda, quien miraba a Sora de una manera fría y desdeñosa tratando de inferiorizarla

"Sí, te hablo a ti" – respondió altiva la pelirroja tratando de mostrar osadía ante esa procaz mujer

"Ja" – rió, "Pero como se atreve una plebeya como tú, hablarle a alguien tan eminente como yo" – musitó con un notable aire de superioridad

"Oh, disculpe su alteza, no estaba al tanto de que me encontrara entre celebridades en una Universidad" – agregó con sarcasmo, mientras la desafiaba con la mirada

"Eres una igualada, ¿Qué acaso no sabes quien soy yo?"

"Perdoname por no conocer a tan _destacada_ personalidad" – de nuevo acentuando aquel sarcasmo

"Soy Aya Natsume, mi padre en compañía de otros seis socios, son los dueños de todo el Campus, sin olvidar también que son propietarios de cada lugar en Japón, así que niña insolente, vale más que vayas bajando tu supuesta entereza, si es que quieres seguir tu estancia aquí en Tokio" – concluyó mientras caminaba coquetamente hacia los adentros del edificio

Sora desconcertada, no tuvo mas remedio que seguir al conjunto de personas que se dirigían al mismo sitio que la chica tan desmedida

Su estancia en la Cátedra paso lenta y un poco desgastante para la pelirroja, gracias a la joven Aya, quien en todo momento intentaba ridiculizarla personal y públicamente en la clase, Sora no tenía más remedio que defenderse de sus déspotas e insensibles palabras, o si no simplemente ignorar a la joven.

Al terminar la jornada académica, que no duraba más que unas cuatro horas al día, los universitarios acostumbraban reunirse en el enorme y lujoso refectorio localizado en el corazón del Campus.

Sora de adentró en el, escogiendo una pequeña mesa, algo alejada de donde se acomodan normalmente los jóvenes, sacó su cuaderno de dibujo de su moderado bolso y comenzó a hacer bocetos.

Al cabo de unos minutos, las puertas del gran comedor se abrieron dejando entrar a siete jóvenes, el primero de ellos, de mediada estatura con el cabello rojo carmesí, ojos negros azabache, con una linda sonrisa, de unos dieciocho años aproximadamente, llamado Koushiro Izumi, junto a él se encontraba un joven de similar estatura, con el cabello negro azulado, largo hasta el mentón, ojos de un azul oscuro y una mirada seria y tranquila, quien respondía al nombre de Ken Ichijouji, de su brazo se colocaba una joven un poco más bajita de cabellos lilas y ojos marrón, de cuerpo esbelto y bien delineado, con el nombre de Miyako Inoue, tras ellos nos encontrábamos con un joven notablemente mas alto que el resto, de cabellos azules y ojos negros como la noche, opacados por unas enormes gafas de colorado armazón, se trataba de Joe Kido, estudiante de medicina a punto de graduarse, tras estos jóvenes, se encontraban los aparentes líderes masculinos de la banda, un joven alto, moreno, de cabellos castaños y revueltos por el viento, ojos marrón, brillante sonrisa, y un cuerpo esbelto y trabajado, tratándose de Taichi Yagami a su lado, teniendo una semejante estatura, con un cabello dorado cual oro, la piel blanca, lisa y sedosa, ojos azules y profundos como el mismo océano, un cuerpo delgado pero bien torneado, marcando perfectamente sus músculos, con una sonrisa fría y al mismo tiempo encantadora, era Yamato Ishida quien estaba sujeto de su brazo por Aya Natsume.

Los siete jóvenes se sentaron en una mesa relativamente cercana a la de Sora, sin por ahora notar la presencia de aquella…

Las miradas femeninas del recinto estaban exclusivamente posadas en aquellos cinco atractivos caballeros, quienes aparte de ser populares y admirados por su belleza física, se trataban nada más y nada menos de los futuros herederos de Japón.

"Pero miren nada más, aquella zorra es de la que les hablaba" – decía la Aya, apuntando a Sora Takenouchi quien estaba hundida en sus bocetos, haciendo que los otros miembros del grupo posaran sus miradas sobre ella

"Se le nota a simple vista, que no es más que una marginada" – reía la joven de cabellos lilas, mientras tomaba la mano de su amiga, haciendo una especia de seña de burla hacia la pelirroja

"Pues se ve que la pollita no esta nada mal" – miraba morbosamente el cuerpo de Sora, aquel joven castaño, "¿O no Yama?, mira nada más" – rió sabiendo que a la joven Aya no le caería nada en gracia su comentario

"Por favor Taichi, si no es más que una guarra, al igual que todas las mujeres en este lugar" – dijo fríamente el rubio, sin siquiera mirar a la pelirroja

Mientras algunos cuantos juzgaban a la pelirroja, Koushiro y Joe miraban atentamente cada movimiento de aquella chica, que mas que parecerles, marginada o guarra, aparentaba ser una agradable mujer e indudablemente bella

"Aya, ¿Por qué no invitamos a la muchacha a nuestra mesa?, será divertid ver como alguien de la clase baja se desenvuelve entre nosotros" – rió insolentemente la joven lila

"Me parece una excelente idea, iré por ella, no tardo chicos" – decía mientras se levantaba de su lugar y se dirigía a una concentrada Sora, "Takenouchi" – exclamó la Joven

"¿Y ahora que quieres? – pregunto con fastidió la pelirroja

"Te ordeno que vengas inmediatamente a nuestra mesa" – exclamó

"Muchas gracias por la invitación su alteza, pero no estoy en lo absoluto interesada" – aclaró con un cierto desanimo

"No te estoy preguntando Golfa, ¿que no has escuchado?, es una ¡orden! Ó acaso quieres largarte en el primer avión a tu pinche ciudad" – dijo alterada la ojiverde

Sora desesperada, cansada, agobiada por todo, no tuvo otra alternativa que obedecer a la insolente joven, aunque eso le hiriera en lo más profundo su gran orgullo, pues era de vital importancia para ella su estancia en Tokio…

Caminaron ambas hacia la mesa _popular_ del comedor, Aya triunfante, Sora pisoteada.

"Les presento a la nueva mosquita muerta del Plantel" – rió exultante Aya

Las miradas de los seis integrantes restantes del grupo cayeron en Takenouchi, quien se mostraba serie y fastidiada por todo el teatrito de la inhumana joven; Sora tomó asiento entre Inoue e Ichijouji quedando justo al frente de los restantes.

"¿Así que eres nueva aquí?" – preguntó un interesado Koushiro

"Acabo de mudarme de Odaiba, para caer en esta condenada ciudad" – respondió la pelirroja sin ningún tipo de retracto

"Vaya, pero si tiene carácter la fierecilla" – le comentó Taichi con algún tipo de interés descomunal

"Si necesitas ayuda con alguna de tus materias, yo podría ayudarte" – agregó de nuevo el fascinado Koushiro

"También podría ayudarte yo, estoy por graduarme en Medicina" – dijo casi al unísono que Koushiro, desafiando a este, gracias al mismo interés que sentía por Takenouchi

"Nunca eh necesitado de nadie para nada, mi vida la hago yo sola" – finalizó la pelirroja, haciendo que aquellos insistentes jóvenes, sintieran aun mas interés por la joven.

Aya y Miyako se sentían coléricas por aquella reacción que tuvieron los jóvenes al estar cerca de Sora Takenouchi, haciendo que en ellas brotara un inminente odio

Yamato e Ichijouji también miraban a aquella mujer, que con tan solo unas cuantas palabras había cambiado radicalmente el ambiente del grupo…

"Y dinos zorra, ¿Qué es eso que traes de tu brazo? – preguntó Aya curiosa, arrebatándole aquél cuadernillo de bocetos a Sora

Sora estaba molesta, por aquel arrebato de la joven insolente quien sin ningún previo aviso arranco de sus manos, su más preciado tesoro

"Pero miren nada más, tenemos aquí a una depravada sexual" – dijo Aya, alzando hacia arriba uno de los desnudos que Sora dibujaba

Sora se sentía humillada ante aquel desmedido comentario de la joven, un desnudo de ser hermoso y natural, pasaba a ridiculizarse al extremo de ser algo grotesco y degenerado…

"Devuelveme inmediatamente ese cuadernillo" – le dijo Sora con un tono severo y firme

"No te atrevas a hablarme así perra, ahora mismo te largas a Odaiba" – respondió aquella tan desconsiderada

"Ella no se irá a ningún lado" – añadió el castaño, "Me parece muy interesante que una mujer como ella, tan fiera y tan atractiva permanezca aquí cerca de mí" – miraba con lujuria a Takenouchi

"¡Qué te sucede Taichi!, ¿no me has escuchado?, La zorra se va" – afirmó Aya

"Cierra tu pinche boca Aya, recuerda que si sigues con nosotros, es solo porque sabes chupar bien las bolas, por que te recuerdo que tu padre esta en quiebra y tu familia no tarda en desmoronarse, solo viven de la caridad de nosotros" – gritó fúrico Yagami, quien odiaba que lo contrariaran

Aya se paró de la mesa hecha una fiera y salió corriendo de aquel comedor seguida por Miyako quien había sido su mejor amiga desde el jardín de niños.

Quedándose los cinco varones a solas en la mesa con Takenouchi…

"No te preocupes Sora, ahora ya eres de nosotros" – aseguró Taichi

"A que te refieres con que ahora soy de ustedes…" – interrogó

"Eres nuestra protegida, te daremos protección de esas brujas a cambio de que seas nuestra esclava"…

"Yo no soy esclava de nadie" – exclamó mientras intentaba apartarse de ellos, sin lograrlo, por ser acorralada por los fuertes brazos de Ichijouji

"Es muy sencillo, fiera, tu vas a hacer exactamente lo que nosotros declaremos, y si no lo haces, personalmente nos encargaremos de que tu estancia en Tokio sea muy breve…" – le advirtió Yamato, siendo esta la única dedicación hacia ella en todo ese momento

"Así que tu decides…" – concluyó Taichi…

Sora se sentía totalmente acorralada y sin alternativa alguna, ella necesitaba terminar la Universidad para poder tener un buen empleo e internar a su madre, pues sabía que solo con medicamentos no duraría mas de dos años; Se sentía humillada y sin opción, necesitaba trabajo y dinero que solo en la capital podría conseguir…

"Está bien, acepto…" – agregó Sora, haciendo puño su mano y golpeándola contra la mesa, por aquella enorme impotencia que sentía ante aquellos autócratas…


	2. Traicion

Amor en tiempos de odio

**Amor en tiempos de odio**  
by maneishida

**Capítulo 2. "Traición"**

_La ira la corroía, le quemaba la sangre, pero no tenía otra alternativa, aceptar la propuesta de esos sujetos o irse a su natal ciudad de regreso__, no tenía otra opción en definitiva, su madre era amenazada por una grave enfermedad, la hospitalización, los medicamentos, todo era demasiado costoso para una joven, era ella sola contra el mundo…_

-"Vaya, parece que no eras una gatita tan difícil"- manifestó el castaño, mirándola entusiasmado por aquella predecible respuesta

-"¿Con qué derecho me hablas así?" – interpeló la exasperada joven

-"Con el derecho que tus nos concediste mujer" – alegaba el rubio

-"Malditos, ¡no lo voy a permitir!" – se dijo a sus adentros la víctima

-"Takenouchi Sora ¿cierto?, tengo un pequeño mandato para ti", decía el pelirrojizo, con una sonrisa indudablemente acentuada, lo que hizo que el estudiante para medicina hirviera de rabia…

-"No lo creo Izumi, pues también le tengo una tarea a la subordinada"- desafiaba el joven de anteojos

_Sora quedaba atrapada entre esos dos individuos quienes se contendían por ella_

-"Habrá esclava para todos" – afirmaba el castaño, expresando un cruel jolgorio

-"Como se atreven a tratarme así" – discurría la pelirroja mientras observaba a cada uno de esos sin escrúpulos jóvenes

-"Hey Yama, ¿Qué te parece si nos sorteamos a la hembra?" – cuestionaba al aparente jefe de la cuadrilla

-"Haz lo que más te venga en gana con esa mujer, a mi no me importa en lo más mínimo, al parecer a Ichijouji también le vale un coño, arrójasela a Izumi y a Joe, son los únicos que están muy interesados en la tipa" – respondía con cinismo el rubio, quien lucía tan déspota desde el principio de la disputa

-"Pero Yama, ¡con una chingada!, puedes en tu vida dejar de ser un amargado, mírale el lado divertido a las cosas ¡caray!" – articulaba algo furioso con su semejante, dándole un fuerte puñetazo a la mesa…

Sora se mantenía en silencio, pues tal vez el discutir no le favorecería en nada, se encontraba totalmente contra la pared en esa controversia, Ken y Yamato se mantenían escépticos ante esa situación, mientras que Joe e Izumi demostraban un gran interés hacia la pelirroja…

-"Yama, tengo una idea" – proponía Ichijouji, quien por primera vez había abierto la boca en esa mesa

-"Vaya, parece que esto comienza a valer la pena" – comentaba el líder

-"Propongo que cada quien la tenga un día, nos la turnaremos por orden alfabético, lo que nos daría por resultado, mañana Joe, luego Koushiro, a continuación yo, después Taichi y al final Yamato…

-"Parece una idea razonable, y no generara más disputas entre nosotros" – finalizaba el rubio

-"Bien pues ya esta arreglado todo; ¿No Yama?, comentaba el castaño mientras se iba refutando de aquél lugar…

_Iban saliendo todos del gran comedor, incluidos nuestros protagonistas, Sora se dirigía a tomar su material que había dejado olvidado en su mesa anterior…_

-"Hey Yama, espera un minuto" – solicitaba Ichijouji

_Matt se iba acercando a su demandante de una manera muy sospechosa, era evidente que iban a tratar un tema delicado, lo que hizo que Sora agudizara su instinto y decidiera tratar de escuchar un poco lo que aquel joven tenía que decirle al rubio…_

-"¿Qué pasa Ichi?"

-"Todo esto de la mujer esclava me tiene algo intranquilo" – decía con un muy notable nerviosismo

-"¿Qué quieres decir Ken?"- cuestionaba intrigado

-"Mira Yama, se que Taichi solo quiere divertirse, a mí eso en fin de cuentas me viene valiendo un bledo, pero yo creo que su inmadurez no lo dejo pensar en que si involucramos a esa mujer, la vamos a involucrar en todo"

-"¿Te refieres a los negocios?"

-"Exacto, ¿no te parece demasiado arriesgado, que la mujer se entere de todo?, podría talvez interponerse"

-"Por eso no te preocupes viejo, sí Taichi quiere jugar, vamos a jugar y si la mujer se entera más de lo que debe, ¡yo mismo la mato!"

_Ichijouji, levantó el ceño, pero finalmente encontró la solución que aparentemente necesitaba.  
Sora estaba aterrada con la conversación de aquellos individuos, pero ya se encontraba con la soga atada al cuello, un solo paso en falso y podía perder todo, hasta la vida…_

_Después de esperar a que los dos sujetos desalojaran el comedor, Sora marchó hasta la puerta, un tanto temblorosa e intrigada por lo antes sucedido…_

_Transcurrirían tal vez unas horas, para que finalizara l__a jornada y cayera el anochecer, Sora caminaba por las solitarias calles del paraninfo, con destino a su dormitorio, no podía sacarse de la cabeza aquella poco extensa conversación._

_Al entrar al edificio en el cual se hospedaba, se encontraría con una mujer conocida tiara a la mitad del camino…_

_Era la extraña joven, quien en ocasiones anteriores se había comportado de una manera ilógica y torpe talvez._

_-_"Oh cielos" – corría la pelirroja para tratar de incorporar a la joven

-"¿Qué carazos te sucede mujer?", gesticulaba la muchacha, quien aparentemente se había quedado dormida en aquél angosto y poco iluminado pasillo

-"Me diste un tremendo susto" – regañaba Takenouchi

-"No te tienes que poner así, todo esta bajo control, solo me quede dormida" respondía algo ansiosa la joven, quien no dejaba de morder sus ya muy maltratadas uñas

-"Te llevaré a tu habitación" – afirmaba la pelirroja, quien se encontraba alarmada por aquel comportamiento tan poco normal

-"No, no, de ninguna manera" – negaba la castaña, tratando de evitar que Sora la tomara del brazo, sin éxito alguno, ya que se encontraba bastante débil

_Sora abrió lentamente la cancela del dormitorio de la extraña joven, dejando ante sus ojos un muy oscuro, maloliente, húmedo y desaseado lugar…_

_Tratando de no darle tanta importancia, la pelirroja recostó a la joven en su camastro que se encontraba sucio y desatendido, acomodó a la joven, quien al contacto con la cama se quedo dormida._

_Sora ya se dirigía hacia la saluda, pero un extraño bulto llamó su atención, se acercó cautelosa y sin rodeos descubrió su interior._

-"¡Por todos los cielos_, ¿_que hace aquí toda esta basura?!– decía aterrorizada, ante aquella porquería que estaba presenciando

_Se encontraba frente a casi cuatro kilos de heroína, empaquetados en varios tipos de plásticos, cubriendo aquellos polvos, blancos o marrón_

_Eso era lo que mantenía a aquella lunática joven tan despegada del mundo real, reteniéndola en un estado cadavérico, poco común._

_Sin pensarlo dos veces, y talvez contra sus principios, ya que se podría considerar un hurto, Sora Takenouchi los tomó entre sus manos y salió corriendo de aquél lugar, contando con que aquella toxicómana olvidara lo sucedido esa noche por efecto de la sustancia._

_Al salir de la Cátedra y ambulando por las iluminadas calles de Tokio, la pelirroja se dirigió hacia un vertedero cercano y arrojó aquellos narcóticos lo más lejos que pudo._

_Tal vez iba en contra de sus principios el acaparar aquellas sustancias, pero sintió una enorme necesidad de sacar de su maldito vicio a aquélla pobre narcodependiente._

_Caminando por aquél frío callejón, pudo ver a lo lejos cinco diferentes vehículos, un Eliica en color plata, considerado en automóvil más rápido del mundo, 8motores eléctricos de 800 CV total que permite una velocidad máxima de 370 km/h y acelerar de 0 a 100 en 4 segundos. _

_Un Bugatti EB16.4, podría ser el segundo auto más veloz del mundo, en un impactante color azul metálico. Una impactante Hummer en color negro, una motocicleta tipo _**_Honda _**_EVO6___**_Concept en color rojo y por último un_******_Mustang Saleen__ S281._

_Los dueños se encontraban a escasos m__etros de sus respectivos vehículos, Sora miraba en ellos rostros conocidos, se trataba de aquellos cinco sujetos, quienes hace unas pocas horas se habían comprometido a arruinar su vida._

-"Los llamé por que es urgente aclarar algo" – sugería el más joven del grupo, quien respondía al nombre de Ken Ichijouji

-"¿Qué demonios es lo que sucede Ichi?, al diablo con tanta paranoia" – respondía aquel obstinado castaño

-"Quieres cerrar tu maldito hocico" – exclamaba aquel tan intolerante rubio

-"Dejen las contrariedades atrás, que lo que tengo que decir es importante" – suplicaba el menor

-"Habla rápido Ichi, que tengo muchas cosas que hacer" – agregaba el postulante a medicina

-"Confiscaron el submarino que venía de Colombia"

-"¡No puede ser, quien chingados nos ha traicionado!" – Rabiaba el rubio

-"Tranquilo Yama, Hey Ichi ¿Quién ah hecho esto, la policía?" – preguntaba el pelirrojizo

-"Lamentablemente no Kou, se trata de el cartel del Norte, nos han decomisado toda la maldita heroína" – confirmaba Ichijouji

-"Pero que chingados estas diciendo Ken, yo mismo llegué a un pacto con los del Norte" – respondía pasmado el castaño

-"Quieren dinero las malditas ratas asquerosas, yo mismo me voy a encargar de destrozarlos como ratas que son" – decía el rubio, con unos ojos coléricos, al mismo tiempo que sacaba su poderosa Mágnum de su bolsillo interno

-"¡No Yama!, tenemos que tratar de persuadirlos, si acabas con ellos se va a romper el orden del sur, el este y el oeste, y eso en nada nos conviene" – agregaba aquel pelirrojizo quien parecía ser el cerebrito atrás del clan

-"No pienso negociar con cucarachas" – agregaba el líder

-"Escucha Yama, te tengo una proposición, estaba pensando en mañana mismo ir a Sapporo a reunirnos con el líder del Norte, tratemos de llegar a un acuerdo, pero, si no acceden, le volamos la cabeza a cada uno de los integrantes y estoy dispuesto a ser el que los extermine" – proponía aquel castaño, quien dejaba ver en sus ojos color miel, unos infrahumanos deseos de ver la sangre de sus adversarios correr

-"Yama, Tai, asegúrense de recuperar la mercancía"

_Sora no podía escuchar a la perfección de __lo que se tratase aquella conversación, pero no había duda de que aquellos cinco hombres estaban metidos en cosas execrables.  
La joven se mantenía silenciosa detrás de unas viejas cajas de cartón para evitar ser descubierta por sus ahora "jerarcas"; Observaba cuidadosa los movimientos de los jóvenes, hasta que al fin cada quien entraba en sus vehículos y dejaban atrás aquél pringoso lugar._

_Pudo salir de su escondite con la seguridad de no ser descubierta, camino hacia al final del callejón, pero antes de doblar la esquina, fue descubierta por un sujeto._

_-_"¿Con que espiando en los callejones, Takenouchi?" – preguntaba aquél pelirrojo, poseedor de aquella flamante motocicleta en color rojo…

-"Yo… yo solo" – fue interrumpida

-"No sabía que el espionaje fuera uno de tus atributos… ¿sabías que es de muy mala educación eh Takenouchi?" – manifestaba el joven, acorralando a Sora contra la oscura pared del callejón

-"De ninguna manera los atisbaba" – afirmaba con seguridad

-"Bueno, bueno, eso no importa Takenouchi, creo en tus palabras" acentuaba su interés hacia la muchacha

-"Debo regresar a mi dormitorio, dan ya las 22:35 en mi reloj" – gesticulaba con un notorio nerviosismo debido a la proximidad de aquel sujeto

-"Por supuesto que no dejaría ir sola a una señorita que por maneras que desconozco anda caminando por callejones peligrosos de Tokio" – decía con un distintivo sarcasmo, dando a entender que estaba enterado del espionaje de aquella joven

-"Por segunda vez te lo digo, de ninguna manera vine hasta aquí a espiarlos, simplemente me perdí caminando por las calles"

-"Te parece normal que una joven 'ingenua' ande por las calles, pasada la noche"

-"No es de tu incumbencia"

-"Me has dado a entender que vendes tu cuerpo a jóvenes sin escrúpulos, que lo único que buscan en jovencitas como tú es fornicar para llenar sus estúpidas vidas"

-"Insolente" – le dio una fuerte bofetada al joven, provocándole un tremendo giro a su cabeza

-"Vaya, entonces estaba equivocado" – comentaba sobándose aquel fuerte puñetazo

_Sora, fastidiada por completo, ignoró al pelirrojo y salió corriendo de aquél lugar hasta que perdió de vista al joven…_

_A la mañana siguiente comenzaba el martirio de Takenouchi, pues comenzaría su vida como la nueva 'subordinada' de aquellos tiranos…_

_Cuando se dirigía al Paraninfo se encontraba con una ya muy desquiciada joven_

_-_"¡Quien se ah robado mi medicina!" – gritaba con una exaltación infinita

-"Tachikawa, ¿qué sucede?" – preguntaba aterrada la pelirroja

-"Me voy a morir si no encuentro mis medicinas"

-"¿Medicinas?"

-"Alguien me ah robado mi medicina" – gritaba esquizofrénica

-"Mimi, tranquilízate" – le decía recordando que la noche anterior se había encargado de deshacerse de las supuestas medicinas

-"No puedo, no puedo, ¡No puedo!" – cayó en un desmayo

_Sora asustada, la tomo entre sus brazos para llevarla al hospital de Tokio, no quería llevarla a la enfermería de la Cátedra, pues sabía de Tachikawa se encontraba bajo el influjo de las drogas y podría causarle problemas colaterales_

_Al llegar a Urgencias, fue atendida rápidamente por los médicos, para realizarle estudios correspondientes, que tomarían un par de horas._

_Sora esperaba paciente en un solio._

-"¿Algun familiar de Tachikawa Mimi?" – preguntaba el Médico en turno

-"Yo soy su vecina" – decía Takenouchi

-"Perdió al bebé" – respondía aquel medico tratando de reconfortar a Sora

-"¿Bebé, cual bebé… acaso Mimi estaba embarazada?"

-"¿Usted no estaba enterada?"

-"Por supuesto que no, acabo de mudarme a Tokio, hace escasos dos días"

-"La señorita Tachikawa se encontraba bajo una importante sobredosis de heroína, ¿estaba usted enterada de eso?" – cuestionaba el médico

-"Lamentablemente sí Doctor, desde el principio la notaba diferente, hasta que hace ayer por la noche, descubrí en su habitación 3 o 4 kilogramos de heroína, me deshice de ellos enseguida, la pérdida de lo que ella llamaba 'medicamento' fue lo que ocasiono su desmayo"

-"Hiciste bien señorita, algunos adictos, consideran vitales este tipo de drogas en su cuerpo, lo que es totalmente inaceptable"

-"Estoy de acuerdo Doctor"

-"Le pido que mañana que la demos de alta, intente razonar con ella, y que la convenza de entrar a un centro de ayuda a fármaco dependientes"

-"Haré todo lo posible Doctor"

_El Médico, satisfecho con la respuesta de Takenouchi, le dio la mano y se fue a atender sus obligaciones. Sora debía regresar a la Universidad_

_Llegando al Paraninfo, fue recibida por aquellos cinco sujetos…_

-"¿Dónde te habías metido Takenouchi?" – interrogaba aquél curioso castaño

-"Estaba atendiendo problemas personales" – respondía la joven de ojos rubí

-"Tal como la noche anterior ¿cierto Takenouchi?" – agregaba el pelirrojo, para exhibir a la joven

-"¿Qué carajo quieres decir con eso Koushiro?" – preguntaba furioso el rubio

-"Nada, Yama, tranquilo, digamos que ella y yo tuvimos un pequeño encuentro" – afirmaba en ojinegro

-"Bah, resultaste ser más fácil de lo que pareces" –completaba el líder

_Sora trataba de mantenerse en silencio, e ignorar aquellas hirientes palabras de los individuos que la sometían_

-"Sora Takenouchi, supongo que a partir de este momento eres mía" – afirmaba Kido, con un cierto aire libidinoso

-"¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?" – respondía con sarcasmo

-"Debes irte con Joe y hacer lo qué el te pida, absolutamente todo, cualquier cosa" – le dirigía Yamato

_Los cuatro jóvenes que hoy no tomarían a Sora como su esclava se alejaban de la escena asegurándose de que la joven no huyera del lugar…_

-"Anda, acompáñame a mi casa por algunos libros" – le decía Joe, mientras tomaba la mano de la joven y la dirigía a su amplia e impresionante Hummer negra

_Al subir al gran vehículo, lujoso y espacioso, Sora miraba hacía su ventanilla para evitar cruzar miradas con aquél pervertido sujeto, quién libidinosamente mantenía su mano derecha sobre la pierna de Sora, y la acariciaba con malicia._

_La joven quería deshacerse de esa degenerada mano, pero su situación en Tokio era crítica…_

-"Tienes una piel muy suave Takenouchi"

_La joven no respondía ante las demandas de aquel individuo, quien dirigió ambas manos al volante y condujo hasta la fachada…_

-"Bien, ya llegamos" – decía mientras se estacionaba frente a una enorme mansión

-"¿Tus padres están aquí?" – preguntaba la joven para tranquilizar su llegada

-"Bah, están muertos"

_Sora camino sorprendida, ahora estaba prácticamente sola con aquél joven en esa enorme casa…_

-"Ven Sora, siéntate aquí" – le decía a la pelirroja jalando de su brazo hacia él

-"¿No hay nadie más en esta casa?"

-"Claro que sí, la servidumbre, pero no te preocupes que ellos no nos molestarán"

_Kido__, nuevamente posó sus manos sobre la pierna de la pelirroja, acariciándola sin pudor alguno. Sora estaba colérica, pero su situación no le permitía actuar._

_El futuro médico, intensificaba sus caricias, dirigiendo su mano hasta la intimidad de Sora y acariciaba esa zona, recostándola en el sillón, le iba bajando las bragas hasta dejar casi al descubierto la vagina de a pelirroja._

_La joven ya sentía venir el momento en que aquél monstruo, abusara de ella. Pero casi por obra de un milagro, el móvil del joven comenzó a timbrar insistentemente_

_Joe se incorporó enseguida, dándole la oportunidad a Takenouchi de acomodarse sus ropas._

_-_"Joe Kido" – respondía al teléfono

-"¿A dónde chingados te has ido?" – cuestionaba su solicitante, Koushiro

-"Acabas de arruinar el mejor momento de mi vida"

-"Me das asco Kido, ¿Cómo puede ser posible que utilices a la mujer para saciar tu deseo de perder tu virginidad?"

-"¡Quieres cerrar tu maldita boca!"

-"Tranquilo, solo me aseguraba de arruinar el momento"

-"Me las va a pagar Kou"

-"No Joe Kido, si tu llegas a tocar a esa mujer, yo mismo te voy a matar" – concluyó el joven, atemorizando al lánguido Kido

-"Takenouchi…" – llamaba el joven de anteojos

-"¿Sí…?" – preguntaba tímida por aquél miedo que el joven al tratar de propasarse le había inculcado

-"Ni una palabra sobre esto a nadie, ¿entendido?"

-"Sí… esta bien" – respondía con cierta confusión, a la vez que alivio, pues el joven había dejado atrás la insistencia de tomar a Takenouchi

_En otra parte de la ciudad, localizamos a los líderes de la banda del Centro de Japón_

-"Ya esta todo listo Yama" – aseguraba el castaño, quien respondía al nombre de Taichi

-"Bien, entonces vámonos" – le respondía a su compañero mientras subían al avión privado del rubio

_Ambos jóvenes se dirigían a la Ciudad de Sapporo, Japón, dónde se encontraban los líderes del Cartel del Norte__…_

_En el mini avión iban unos seis hombres armados, aparte de los líderes de la banda_

_Al llegar, se infiltraron en el 'escondite' de los hombres del cartel del norte_

_-_"Buscamos a Ishikawa y Higa" – afirmaba el rubio, quien se encontraba colérico ante la situación del hurto de la mercancía

-"Al fondo a la derecha" – decía aquél hombre de avanzada edad, con un aspecto cadavérico, quien miraba sospechosamente a Yamato y Taichi

-"Andando Tai" – decía su rubio compañero

_Taichi y Yamato se dirigieron a la dirección qué les había otorgado el hombre, dando al fin con un gran cubículo…_

_Abrieron sin ataduras las puertas para presenciar una escena degradante. Se trataba de los líderes del Norte, Higa e Ishikawa, quienes cogían desagradablemente con dos mujerzuelas…_

_-_"Vaya, vaya… ¿Con que a esto es a lo que se dedican en el Norte? – decía el rubio, haciendo que los contrincantes se incorporaran velozmente y corrieran a sus mujeres…

-"Yamato Ishida…" – nombraba aquél mayor sujeto, de unos treinta años de edad, con el apellido de Higa

-"¿A que se debe la placentera visita?" – preguntaba cínicamente su compañero Ishikawa…

-"La visita será breve" – rió el rubio, "¡Quiero mi maldita mercancía!"

-"Tranquilo niño" – decía Ishikawa mientras amenazaba a Yamato con una filosa navaja

_Sin dudar, Taichi le voló la cabeza a su contrario Ishikawa, así liberando al rubio de su aprensión…_

_Higa, tomó rápidamente su revolver y disparó a Yamato, a quien le hirió el brazo__. El rubio furioso le arrebató el arma de fuego a su compañero Taichi Yagami y sin rodeos disparó hacia Higa, atravesándole el pecho; éste cayó inconsciente…_

_Volviendo a Tokio, Joe y Sora, habían regresado con Ichijouji y Koushiro_

-"Espero que no la hayas tocado" – amenazo Izumi, a su compañero mayor

-"No tuve la oportunidad" – se escudó Kido, cubriéndose el rostro

_Sora miraba a su alrededor, notando que Ishida y Yagami no se encontraban con sus aliados, haciendo que ésta sintiera preocupación por aquellos dos…_

-"Takenouchi…" – llamó Ichijouji

-"¿Sí?" – respondió la extrañada pelirroja

-"A partir de este momento, intenta refugiarte en tu casa cuando no estés con nosotros" – advirtió el mancebo

-"Sí…" – respondió temblorosa la fémina, pues presentía la peor, sabía que el haberse involucrado con aquellos jóvenes le traería tal vez fatales problemas

-"Ichi… ¿Yama y Tai no han regresado?" – cuestionó el pelirrojo

-"No Kou…, esta mañana surcaron a Sapporo y no eh recibido noticias de ellos" – contestó Ken Ichijouji, quien mostraba una evidente preocupación

-"Ichi, Kido… Hay que mantenernos alertas a cualquier cosa que pueda suceder" – pedía el ojinegro

_El móvil de Koushiro comenzó a emitir sonido, dejando entrar una llamada…_

-"Koushiro Izumi" – articuló el receptor

-"Kou… Habla Tai, Yama esta herido"

-"Tai, ¡Qué ah sucedido!" – gesticuló asombrado el joven

-"Tenemos la maldita heroína" – río el castaño

-"Tai, vuelvan enseguida, Joe se encargara de Yama, desciendan sobre el 'Hospital Kido' ¿vale?"

-"Vale pues, los veremos en el Helipuerto de Kido" – finalizó la llamada…

_Dos jóvenes se iban acercando ante aquella escena…_

-"Ken, ¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?" – preguntaba la joven de cabellos violetas, Miyako Inoue

-"Miyako, ¿qué hacen aquí?" – cuestionaba Ken, apuntando a las herederas de Japón, Aya Natsume y Miyako Inoue

-"¿Qué hace la gata aquí?" – decía fúrica la joven Aya, quien jamás mostró simpatía por Takenouchi

-"¿A quién le dices gata?, estúpida" – respondía con severidad la pelirrojiza

-"Como dejan que me trate así" – suplicaba Natsume

-"Cállate Aya, fue decisión de Taichi que la mantengamos con nosotros"

-"¿Y dónde diablos están Taichi y mi Yamato?" – preguntaba con insistencia la ojiverde

-"Yama y Tai, han tenido una emergencia en el Norte" – le respondía Koushiro

-"Es por lo de la heroína" – río Natsume

-"¡Como estás enterada de eso!" – respondió exaltado Ichijouji, a la vez que el resto de los jóvenes, incluso su 'amiga' Inoue

-"Haber si así aprenden esos dos a respetar mis decisiones" – comentó la pérfida joven

_A pesar de la intriga que había ocasionado Natsume, era asunto emergente el llegar al Hospital Kido, lo antes posible, Yamato y Yagami ya se encontraban descendiendo en el Helipuerto…_

_Los jóvenes, tratando de pasar por alto el comentario de Aya, se dirigieron a sus respectivos vehículos, llevando con ellos a Takenouchi, y condujeron hasta el Hospital Kido, quien pertenecía a Joe, tras la muerte de los padres…_

_Rápidamente, se encontraron con los líderes y atendieron a Ishida quien se encontraba herido, más no de gravedad afortunadamente._

_Al pasar un corto tiempo, y sanar las heridas de Yamato, se encontraban todos reunidos en la sala principal del Hospital, dejando a Takenouchi fuera de ella._

-"Yama, creo que hay una mujer detrás de todo esto" – comentó Ichijouji, lanzándole una mirada penetrante a Natsume

-"Me considero una persona muy razonable, establezco ciertas normas y espero a que sean obedecidas" – agregó el líder ojiazul, mostrando una irreconocible tranquilidad en su temple

-"Yama, no creerás que yo tengo que ver esto ¿verdad?" – río de nerviosismo Natsume

-"Hace unas horas, partimos a Sapporo, nos encontramos con Higa e Ishikawa, altos mandatos del cartel del Norte" – dijo con su aún presente tranquilidad… "Tratamos de llegar a un acuerdo, por la supuesta 'decomisada' heroína, más no lo aceptaron, viéndonos obligados a colgar sus cabezas" – continuaba marcando pausas… "Nos hicieron pensar que ellos habían robado la mercancía para quitarnos el Monopolio, más… ¡Pase por alto que tú, maldita zorra, fuiste quien les vendió la heroína!" – gritó hacia su compañera de cabello ligeramente rosado…

-"Yama,… yo solo quería que también tomaran en cuenta mis decisiones"

-"Salgan todos de aquí,… excepto tú" – señalo a la traidora, haciendo que los demás abandonaran la sala, dejándolos solos…

-"Entiéndeme Yamato… ¡Estaba harta!, siempre me recuerdan que mis padres están quebrados y que vivimos a expensa tuya, estoy harta de tú caridad"

-"No te preocupes, que para ti no habrá más limosna, por que ahora mismo te largas del país"

-"Pero Yamato, no puede ser"

-"Te largaras ahora mismo, si no quieres que te mate con mis propias manos por tu traición"

-"Porfavor no Yama" – decía arrodillándose ante el rubio

-"Levántate, rata asquerosa, si no quieres que te aplaste como tal, deberías estar agradecida por mi bondad hacía ti"

-"Dame otra oportunidad, te lo ruego" – sollozaba

-"¡Jamás!, alta traición es tu crimen, deberías pagármelo con sangre, más no te haré daño y dejare que te arrastres lejos de aquí"

-"Pero, ni siquiera tenemos dinero para realizar un viaje, necesitaríamos alrededor de ¥130,000"

-"Te daré el maldito dinero si desapareces de mi vista ahora… Por supuesto, dejándote en claro, que, si me llegó a enterar de que abres la boca referente a nuestro clan, te mando matar" – aseguró

_Natsume, tomó el primer vuelo hacia China, para quedarse permanentemente ahí junto con su familia… Desapareciendo en su totalidad de la vida de Yamato y los otros._

_Sora ahora se encontraba en su segundo día de 'esclava' que ahora correspondía a Koushiro Izumi…_


	3. La Fiesta

**Amor en tiempos de odio**  
by maneishida

**Capítulo 3. "La fiesta"**

_Takenouchi estaba conciente que hoy le serviría a Koushiro Izumi, quien mostraba un interés descomunal y un tanto lascivo por ella._

_Todo el ajetreo con aquellos cinco sujetos, habían hecho que la fémina perdiera gran concentración de sus estudios, que eran de vital importancia, pues de ellos dependería la vida de su madre. No pasaba un día en el que la joven pelirrojiza escribiera una epístola a su madre; le habían diagnosticado tuberculosis, la cual estaba demasiado avanzada en la mujer, Sora sabía que no le quedaba mucho tiempo; aún así quería darle una esperanza aunque sea corta._

-"Sora" – llamaba ahora su 'cacique'

-"No puedo faltar más a mis clases, mi madre me necesita" – suplicaba la mujer

-"Vaya, vaya, es la primera vez que te veo tan apacible y domable" – gesticulaba el pelirrojo quien notaba ese interés tan grande en Sora

-"Por favor Izumi, podría ser otro día" – insistía la joven

-"De ninguna manera, hoy me perteneces a mí" – resaltó. "Sin embargo, estoy dispuesto a disfrutar de tu compañía esta noche, ya que por ahora, estarás en las aulas"

-"¿En la noche, a que te refieres con eso?" – preguntó tímida mientras retrocedía del joven

-"Tengo una pequeña reunión esta noche, bueno, digamos, una 'pequeña' fiesta…; A la que por supuesto irás como mi pareja"

-"No podría,… además no tengo las ropas adecuadas, vine a Tokio a estudiar no a ir de verbenas"

-"Así me gusta Takenouchi, pero haremos una diminuta excepción esta noche,… Por las prendas no te preocupes, después de las clases Inoue te llevará a comprar ropas"

-"Pero, como es posible… ella nisiquiera me traga" – decía enfadada

-"Bajo mis ordenes, tendrá que hacerlo" – afirmó el pelirrojizo

-"Supongo que no tengo otra alternativa" – respondía con resignación la mujer

-"Supones bien, querida mía… entonces, te veré esta noche. Te prometo será inolvidable" – acentuaba con una sonrisa pícara y a la vez alarmante para la joven

_En otra parte de la gran Ciudad de Tokio…__  
Nos encontramos en la región de Tama, donde el 'cartel del centro' acostumbra reunirse en un exclusivo restaurante_

-"Vamos, Yama, es la reunión anual… No todos los días reafirmamos nuestros 'íntimos' lazos con el gobierno" – convencía Yagami a aquel rubio

-"Sabes a la perfección que no me gusta darme a conocer frente a la burocracia" – bufaba el rubio

-"Por eso no te preocupes Yama, la cordial invitación agregaba en sus requisitos el uso obligatorio de careta o antifaz" – argumentaba Ichijouji, quien era quien se encargaba de la total organización del cartel

-"Además Yama, eres prácticamente el líder de todo esto… no puedes dejar de ir" – agregaba el castaño

-"Estan concientes de que toda esta basura no me agrada, odio que las ratas se arrojen ante mis zapatos… pero todo sea por la solidaridad del gobierno" – finalizaba el rubio

_Mientras los tres miembros del grupo, conversaban en aquél fastuoso restaurante__;  
Koushiro Izumi se dedicaba a localizar a la ahora única mujer del grupo, hasta el momento, para pedirle de 'favor' que llevara a la pelirroja a realizar unas compras…_

_Entro a un gran salón dentro del paraninfo, donde había unas veinticinco computadoras y en una de ellas se encontraba Inoue…_

_-"_Miyako…" – llamó el pelirrojizo

-"Kou, ¿qué haces aquí?" – respondía la joven de cabellos violetas, mientras cerraba violentamente una computadora portátil

-"¿Otra vez viendo pornografía?" – río con descaro

-"No acostumbro ver esa porquería" – respondió algo agitada

-"Bueno, eso no importa…; El motivo de mi venida es por que quiero que me hagas un favor muy especial" – articulo, sonriéndole perversamente a la mujer

-"¿De que se trata?" – cuestionó

-"Esta noche, es la reunión anual… Takenouchi me hará el 'honor' de ser mi pareja en la celebración"

-"No lo puedo creer Izumi, pero que bajo has caído" – burló la joven

-"Necesito que la lleves después de las labores a comprarle algunas ropas, quiero que luzca 'espectacular' esta noche" – sonrío con picardía

-"¿Y que se supone que voy a ganar yo llevándola de compras?" – cuestionó con repelo la mujer

-"Todos los gastos irán por mi cuenta, de eso no hay duda; en cuanto a ti,… estoy dispuesto a darte una exquisita recompensa… por adelantado…"

_Koushiro se acercó dramáticamente a Inoue, acorralándola contra los escritorios de aquella gran aula, besándola bruscamente mientras a la vez se deshacía de su indumentaria._

_El reloj daba ya un cuarto de hora para el final de la jornada laboral en el Campus,… Sora estaba nerviosa y a la vez temerosa por lo que le esperaba a continuación.  
A pesar de sus recelos, salió firme y decidida para al final encontrarse con Miyako Inoue, quien estaba recargada en un hermoso Porsche color celeste metálico, sin capote e impecable…_

-"Takenouchi" – articuló con menosprecio Inoue

-"Esto solo lo hago por que mi estadía aquí esta condicionada, y todo esto se lo debo a tu 'amiga', que ahora ya obtuvo su merecido" – le dedicó con enfado la joven

-"No seas igualada Takenouchi… mira que más que perjudicarte, Aya te a beneficiado"

-"¡Que ridiculez es esa!, gracias a ella, ahora tengo que servirle a cinco sujetos en contra de mi voluntad" – respondió fúrica

-"¡Vaya!, mira que eres una malagradecida, como pretendes defecar en la fosa de donde te alimentas"

-"¿Qué me quieres decir con eso?" – cuestionó

-"Te parece que la protección de esos cinco es una 'desgracia' como tú la llamas. Aquí en este sitio, hay cientos de mujeres que desearían estar en tu lugar"

-"¿A quién demonios, le podría interesar ser la esclava de esos inútiles?" – cuestionó desconcertada

-"Takenouchi…Takenouchi, te manejan a su antojo, tal vez, pero obtienes tus beneficios ¿o no?"

-"No eh obtenido ningún tipo de beneficio en esto" – repeló la joven

-"No me niegues que no te han tocado ya"

-"¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso?... De ninguna manera lo han hecho,… el idiota de lentes intento hacerlo, pero para mi fortuna termino escabulléndose"

-"No te quejes Takenouchi, en lo que a mi me concierne, son muy buenos amantes… desgraciadamente solo eh tenido la oportunidad de probar a tres de ellos… Joe Kido es un idiota, tal como lo dijiste… y Yamato, a pesar de ser un Adonis, no me ah dado la dicha de ser su amante…"

-"No necesito enterarme de tus intimidades, lo único que quiero es que esto se acabe…"

-"Que inocente eres Takenouchi, una vea que empiezas, jamás podrás salir de esto. Ahora sube al auto que tengo que llevarte a comprar ropas"

_Takenouchi se encontraba intrigada, por efecto del comentario de su compañera…  
Definitivamente, no estaba en sus planes tener que someterse a cinco sujetos, aún obstante estaba decidida a deshacerse de ellos a como diera lugar, pero ahora sus esperanzas se encontraban perdidas en el más inmenso de los mares…_

_No demoraron mucho en llegar a un prestigioso Centro comercial, solo la clase alta, tenía el privilegio de hacer sus compras en aquél recinto__…_

-"Baja del coche" – pidió Miyako Inoue

-"¿Qué es este lugar?" – cuestionó la pelirroja, impactada por el lujo de ese sitio

-"¿Pues de que basurero saliste?"

-"No salí de ningún basurero, soy de Odaiba, ese es el nombre de unos lagos protegidos por el gobierno, por eso se llama así, en mi comunidad no había este tipo de lugares…"

-"Bueno, eso no importa, ahora entremos, que también debo hacerme cargo de mis asuntos" – articuló la joven de cabellos violetas

_Al entrar, se encontraron con un enorme candil, de cristal, que alumbraba todo el lugar, era hermoso. Había lujo en cada esquina de aquel sitio…  
Miyako llevó a Sora a una exclusiva tienda de diseñador reconocido, para ahí hacer las compras necesarias…_

-"Soñorita Miyako, que gusto tenerla de nuevo en este lugar" – atendió una mujer de unos cuarenta y cinco años de edad, con el cabello teñido de rubio

-"Necesito algo elegante y sexy para esta joven" – exclamó señalando a Sora

-"Inoue, ¿no debería yo escoger los atuendos?" – cuestionó la pelirroja, algo molesta por la decisión adelantada de Miyako

-"Lo siento Takenouchi, Kou me dio órdenes acerca de tu ropa y debo obedecerle"

-"Señorita Inoue…" – llamó la asalariada

-"¡Que sucede!" – exclamó la arrogante señorita

-"Creo tener lo que usted está buscando para la dama, mire esto…" – la empleada tomó un bello vestido, en color negro, con el escote bastante pronunciado, descubierto de la espalda, era largo y con una sensual abertura en la pierna derecha, los tirantes eran de aplicaciones de piedras preciosas y con un alarmante precio.

-"Vaya, está bello el vestido, si no tuviera ya el mío lo compraría enseguida" – quejo

-"¿Se lo envuelvo señorita?" – preguntó la dependiente

-"Encuentre unos zapatos, del número de la mujer que queden a la perfección con el vestido, también juéguelo con unos finos accesorios y me pasa la cuenta"

_La mujer midió el delicado pie de Sora y fue a buscar las cosas solicitadas por Miyako, mientras ella esperaba sentada frente a las cajas…_

-"El vestido, zapatos, y juego de joyas… van a ser ¥3, 749,255.53" – le dirigía la subordinada a Inoue

-"Todo póngalo a la cuenta de Koushiro Izumi, por favor" – agregaba la joven de ojos marrón

-"Inoue, es demasiado dinero para un vestido" – gesticulaba exaltada la pelirrojiza de ojos cual rubí

-"Ese no es asunto tuyo Takenouchi, limítate a permanecer callada" – finalizaba Miyako

_En alguna parte de Tokio, cuatro miembros del cartel del centro se encontraban en un majestuoso salón de reuniones, en el cual, horas adelante se efectuaría la celebración anual de solidaridad entre bandas…_

-"Todo está listo ya…" – afirmaba el más joven del grupo, Ken Ichijouji

-"¿Qué más podríamos pedir?, habrá mujeres, alcohol, drogas, será un éxito rotundo" – articulaba Yagami con una sonrisa en el rostro

-"Recuerden mantenerse sobrios, es de vital importancia" – acentuaba el joven de cabellos cual oro

-"Izumi traerá a Takenouchi…" – parafraseaba el joven alto de anteojos, quien se notaba molesto

-"No deberían traer a esa mujer aquí" – bramaba bruscamente Ishida

-"Tranquilo Yama, Sora se sabrá cuidar, recuerda el estado en el que la conocimos… toda una 'fierecilla', si ahora la notas dócil, es porque sabe que su estancia en Tokio está condicionada por su obediencia hacia nosotros" – sosegaba Taichi

-"Mantengan alejada a la mujer de nuestros asuntos" – remataba el rubio

_Inoue conducía hacía el Campus para trasladar a Sora a su aposentos__…  
Su llegada fue prematura, gracias a la fluida vialidad en las calles de Tokio, ese día en especial._

-"Bien, ya puedes bajar del auto…" – le decía Inoue a la pelirroja

-"Supongo que debería agradecerte por esto" – comentaba Takenouchi, mientras bajaba del auto y con ello llevaba sus cosas de la mano…

-"Te diré una sola cosa Takenouchi… se complaciente con Koushiro, el no será tan paciente como lo fue Joe Kido, te podría traer problemas" – finalizó Miyako, mientras a la vez aceleraba su convertible…

_Sora desalentada por el comentario de Miyako, camino por el oscuro pasillo de siempre para llegar a su dormitorio, observando como era costumbre la habitación de Tachikawa, que seguía desolada por la ausencia de la señorita. Casi al instante recordó qué la dueña del departamento de junto, aún seguía interna en el hospital de la localidad._

_Al instante, tomó un taxi para dirigirse lo más apresuradamente posible a la clínica, pues tenía que estar para cuando Koushiro pasara por ella por la noche e inconscientemente sentía un poco de miedo por la advertencia de Miyako._

_Cuando llegó a Emergencias, inmediatamente subió a la habitación 217; donde yacía Mimi Tachikawa…  
Entro a la habitación y se encontró con la ahora lánguida castaña_

_-_"Mimi Tachikawa" – le susurraba Takenouchi a la castaña

-"¿Qué estas haciendo aquí…?" – le respondía con flaqueza la joven quien se encontraba con la mirada perdida

-"Vine a ver como estabas amiga" – Sora sujeto con cariño la mano de la castaña, quien se encontraba algo sorprendida…

-"¿Amiga?" – cuestionó Mimi, mostrando, timidez e ilusión a la vez

-"Sí Mimi, ahora yo seré tu amiga, y te voy a sacar de este horrible problema por el que estás pasando" – decía firmemente la pelirroja, reconfortando a su compañera

-"Desde hace tiempo, que no tenía una 'amiga'" – decía con chasco la castaña

-"¿A qué te refieres Mimi?, no debería lucir tan desanimada, yo estaré aquí para apoyarte"

-"A diferencia de la otra, tu luces tan sincera, en tu rostro se ve tu bondad" – le decía con cariño a la pelirroja

-"¿Cuál otra Mimi?, dímelo… puedes confiar en mí" – cuestionaba intrigada, Takenouchi

-"Aya Natsume… ¡ella es un demonio!" – vociferaba con una gran exaltación

-"Natsume, ¿qué tienes tú que ver con ella Mimi?"

-"Hace dos años, yo llegué a está Universidad, con toda la ilusión de formarme un futuro prometedor, conocer a alguien con quien compartir mi vida…" – carraspeaba al hablar

-"¿Y que fue lo que pasó?"

-"No tarde mucho tiempo, en conocer a Aya Natsume, quien me hablo con cariño y fingió ser mi amiga para involucrarme en su porquería" – sollozaba

-"Esa desgraciada…" – bufaba con gran enfado la pelirroja

-"Gracias a ella, conocí al 'Cartel del centro'…"

-"¿Cartel del centro?... te refieres a esas personas tan autócratas e infrahumanas, supongo…"

-"Se dedican al narcotráfico…"

-"¡Qué…! ¿Pero acaso es cierto lo que dices?" – cuestionaba con gran asombro

-"Taichi Yagami, Koushiro Izumi, Joe Kido, Ken Ichijouji y Yamato Ishida… es una larga historia el porque están involucrados en esa basura"

-"Es por ellos que te drogabas Mimi… esos bastardos tienen la culpa"

-"No Sora… ellos no se quisieron meter nunca conmigo, pues yo le pertenecía a Aya Natsume…"

-"¿Cómo, por qué le pertenecías a esa idiota?" – cuestionaba encolerizada

-"Al principio de todo, Tai comenzó a fijarse en mí, eso hacía que Natsume rabiara por lo que me obligó a desaparecer de la vida de Taichi, forzándome a trabajar en su 'negocio'…" – lloraba con desconsuelo en silencio

-"¿Qué te hizo esa maldita… anda dime?"

-"¡Aya Natsume era una Celestina!"

_El móvil de Sora comenzó a timbrar con insistencia, la pelirroja lo encendió para tomar la llamada_…

-"Sora Takenouchi…" – respondía la pelirroja

-"Belleza… ¿dónde te has metido?, estoy fuera de tu 'residencia'…" – alegaba el pelirrojizo de ojos azabache

-"No tardo…" – finalizó la llamada…

_Sora, nerviosa, guardó su móvil en su bolso de mano, y respiro con pr__ofundidad…_

-"Sora… ¿sucede algo?" – preguntaba la castaña

-"No amiga, quédate tranquila, por ahora prométeme que entraras en tratamiento con el médico" – decía mientras besaba la mejilla de su compañera

-"Pondré todo mi esfuerzo"

_Takenouchi salió conforme de la habitación de Mimi Tachikawa, su nueva amiga. Ahora se tenía que dirigir con velocidad a su recinto para ataviarse debido a la reunión posterior…_

-"Takenouchi… ¿dónde estuviste todo este tiempo?" – cuestionaba el pelirrojo

-"Tenía unos asuntos 'personales'…" – resaltó la joven

-"Vaya,… solo espero que no se trate de otro hombre" – decía, mientras acorralaba a la pelirroja contra la pared

-"No te preocupes por eso…" – gesticulo zafándose de los brazos del hombre

_La pelirroja, insertó su tarjeta en la cerradura de la puerta de su habitación y se adentro en ella para comenzar a embellecerse…  
Koushiro se adelantó, entrando también con ella y cerrando la cancela de inmediato_

-"Supongo no tienes problema en que desee verte en la ducha…"

-"¡Qué!... eso nunca" – bufó la joven

-"Tranquila Takenouchi, solo era una jugarreta, esperare paciente en aquél sofá"

_Takenouchi, casi fuera de sus casillas, tomó aire de un sorbo para estabilizarse otra vez, y así comenzar a arreglarse…  
Tardó una o dos horas en estar lista ante los ojos de Koushiro…_

-"No tengo palabras para describir tanta belleza" – le decía con asombro el pelirrojo, quien se mostraba impactado por la sensualidad de la joven

-"Gracias por el vestido, los zapatos y demás"

-"Valió la pena cada moneda que gasté en esto" – la miraba con lujuria

_Izumi, le dio en brazo a Takenouchi y la llevó hasta su motocicleta, color rojo infierno, le colocó el casco a Sora y enseguida montó el vehículo y acelero hacia el lugar predicho…_

_Al llegar se apreciaba lujo en cada rincón, lleno de gente de la alta sociedad, importantes bur__ócratas, e inclusive el emperador y su parlamento se encontraban en la pequeña reunión…_

_-_"Te ayudo a bajar Takenouchi…" – pidió Koushiro

-"Gracias… supongo" – dijo la pelirroja con fastidio, pues a causa de la plática con la castaña, ahora si estaba aterrada con esos cinco sujetos…

-"Sora… procura llevar esta careta en tu rostro…" – suplicó de nuevo el pelirrojo

-"¿Por qué debo llevar un antifaz… qué es todo esto?"

-"Sólo obedece Takenouchi… - reclamó Koushiro

_Entraron sin más hasta la matriz de aquél gran emplazamiento, dónde se encontraba repleto de gente, conversando, tomando y hasta flirteando con mujeres de la vida galante, todos grandes empresarios, personas de poder y la monarquía… por supuesto desconocidos gracias a que todos ellos portaban un antifaz_

-"Quédate un momento con Miyako, Takenouchi" – le dedico a la pelirroja, dejándola con su compañera de negocios, mientras el se alejaba del lugar

-"Vaya, toda un transformación, de plebeya, a 'princesa'" – reía la joven de cabellos violetas

-"Estoy cansada de que todos ustedes se burlen de mí, que me pisoteen y me traten como a una basura" – gruñía con recelo, Takenouchi

-"Ahora sí ya sacaste el cobre, marginal… no cabe duda de que Aya no estaba equivocada contigo…" – decía con desprecio

-"A esa tipa ni me la menciones, por que soy capaz de buscarla hasta el fin del mundo y ahorcarla con mis propias manos" – bufaba, con un enorme recelo en su corazón, a causa del daño que le había proporcionado a su amiga

-"Uh, tranquila mugrosa, no se porque hablas de esa manera, pero no pienso soportarte ni un minuto más" – con este comentario, Miyako se alejo, dejando sola a Takenouchi…

_Dos hombres, con aspecto repugnante se acercaron a Sora, haciendo que ella retrocediera de ellos, más no lo permitieron aquellos mal intencionados sujetos, y desapercibidamente sujetaron a Sora, sacándola de la reunión y llevándola tras unos enormes contenedores de basura, ubicados en un lugar no muy lejano del salón, pero sin iluminación alguna…_

_La arrojaron al suelo, dándole una fuerte bofetada a la pelirroja…_

-"No fue difícil reconocerte bomboncito" – escupía un hombre, de unos cincuenta años a la pelirroja

-"¿Quiénes son ustedes?" – decía con aterro

-"Eso no importa chiquita, nos vamos a divertir mucho" – gesticulaba otro sujeto, compañero del anterior, de edad similar…

_Uno de los sujetos, la tomó fuertemente de los brazos, mientras el otro se posaba sobre la mujer y la besaba a la fuerza, Sora gritaba aterrada, pero sus gritos vanos, eran cubiertos por las libidinosas manos de esos hombres…_

-"Suéltenme por favor, yo no les eh hecho nada" – sollozaba Sora, con gran pavor

-"Solo seguimos órdenes mamita, así que afloja o vas a salir lastimada" – articulaba con voz cortada aquel sucio hombre

-"Compañero, nos dejaron bien claro que la matemos, no más…" – le decía el hombre, a su acompañante quien intentaba con problema, abusar de Sora

-"Cállate, de una buena vez, que antes de matarla, tenemos que darle su despedida a la señorita" – reía el deshonrado hombre

_Entre ambos, sujetaban con duraza a Sora, con intenciones de robar su virginidad, hasta que fueron descubiertos…_

-"Suélten a la mujer" – gritaba una voz algo distorsionada a la vez que conocida para Takenouchi, más no sabría diferenciarla…

-"¿Quién chingados eres tú? – gritaba el hombre, mientras sacaba una filosa navaja del bolsillo de sus calzas

-"¡Que no me escucharon, que la suelten con un carajo!" – repetía aquél misterioso hombre, que no permitía descubrir su verdadera identidad, gracias a la careta que cubría su rostro…

-"Bah, mira compañero, parece que esta noche no nos tronamos uno, si no dos" – le decía el sucio hombre a su igual compañero

-"Pués que esperamos, ocúpate del entrometido y yo acabo con la mujer" – le proponía su compañero…

-"No saben con quien están tratando, malditas ratas" – exclamaba mientras sacaba una poderosa y compacta arma de su saco y disparaba hacia la pierna de uno de los atacantes de Sora, haciendo que ella, soltara un grito terrorífico…

_Ambos agresores, salieron huyendo, a causa de aquel sujeto quien había herido a uno de los hombres…_

_-_"Levántate mujer" – le decía el misterioso varón, ofreciéndole su mano a Sora

-"Gracias por salvarme" – respondía Sora, mientras se ruborizaba a causa del acto heroico que acababa de presenciar

-"Deberías marcharte a tu casa ahora mismo, este lugar es peligroso para personas como tú"

-"Tu voz… tu voz me es algo familiar, dime, ¿quién eres?" – cuestionaba Sora al joven

-"Takenouchi" – gritó Koushiro a lo lejos, permitiendo que el misterioso sujeto, pudiera desaparecer…

-"Izumi… ¿qué sucede?" – preguntaba la pelirroja

-"Lo mismo te pregunto yo a ti, que fueron los disparos, ¿estás bien?"

-"Sí, estoy bien, alguien me rescató de unos extraños sujetos que quisieron hacerme daño" - decía Sora, recordando la escena antes presenciada

-"Lo mejor será llevarte a otro lugar, ven conmigo y sube a mi motocicleta" – le decía el pelirrojo, mientras llevaba a Sora del brazo

_Ambos subieron a la motocicleta de Izumi, quien condujo a otro sitio, que no era precisamente los departamentos del paraninfo, en donde vivía temporalmente Sora…_

_Takenouchi, se encontraba muy extrañada, más no podía bajarse de la motocicleta, pasados unos cuantos minutos, se encontraban frente a una muy bonita mansión…_

-"Baja, Sora, sin miedo"

-"¿Qué es este lugar?"

-"Es mi pequeño palacio" – río el pelirrojo

-"¿Porqué me trajiste aquí?, debiste haberme llevado a mi casa"

-"Si más no recuerdo, tú eres mi esclava por todo el día de hoy ¿o no?"

-"¿Qué es lo que pretendes?"

-"Nada cariño… solo ven y acompáñame a mi habitación " – le decía Izumi, mientras se adentraban a la casa y llevaba tomada del brazo, en contra de su voluntad a Sora, hasta llegar a una lujosa y vanguardista habitación, la habitación de Koushiro…

-"Esta ah sido la peor semana de mi vida" – pensaba Sora, quien lagrimeaba pues se sentía abusada por ellos

-"Takenouchi, recuéstate en la cama, amor" – le pedía Koushiro, que se encontraba desabotonándose la camisa

-"¡No!, tu también intentas abusar de mí"

-"Amor, pero por supuesto que no… tu misma accederás ante mis caricias" – decía con seguridad el pelirrojo

-"No quiero que me toques… ¡Eso no era parte del trato, en ningún momento les di el derecho sobre mi cuerpo!"

-"Tienes toda la razón, más en ningún momento planteamos reglas, así que deberás hacer lo que te pidamos, ese era el trato"

-"Eres una basura" – gesticulaba, mientras escupía a los pies del pelirrojo

-"Uh, ahora te comportas como una ramera… eso me encanta"

-"Nunca vuelvas a llamarme así" – gritaba Sora colérica

-"Vamos Takenouchi, no me digas que no aflojaste las piernitas con Kido, o con algún hombre anterior a nosotros… ¿qué tal la otra noche que te encontré en la calle, o me dirás que estabas perdida?"

-"Yo no eh 'aflojado las piernitas' como corrientemente me dices, ni con Kido ni con ningún otro hombre… y tampoco lo haré contigo… mi dignidad es lo único que tengo"

-"¿Eres virgen?" – reía el pelirrojo

-"Eso es algo que no te importa" – bufaba la Takenouchi

-"Vaya, Takenouchi, estás llena de sorpresas, ahora has agrandado el interés que siento por ti… Me encanta que seas tan fiera, y ahora tan… virginal"

-"No me importa en lo más mínimo lo que pienses de mí"

-"Ahora vendrás conmigo a la cama, que en este momento te haré toda un mujer" – gesticulo Koushiro, arrojando a Sora sobre la cama

_Antes de que pudiera tan solo tocar el rostro de Sora, el pequeño reloj de mesa de Izumi, comenzó a dar las campanadas, indicando que ya eran las 12:00 am…_

_-_"Parece que se acabo tu tiempo Izumi" – decía Sora, empujando con fuerza al pelirrojo

-"¿Qué, a que te refieres con eso?"

-"Son las 12:00 am, ya es un nuevo día… Si más no recuerdo, lo que 'sí' acordamos fue que cada quien me podría arruinar la vida, exclusivamente por un día, y el tuyo ya se acabo… así que adiós"

_Sora salió de la habitación de Koushiro, a la vez que de su Mansión, tomando un taxi para regresar a su hogar…_

_Así comenzaba el nuevo día, que ahora le correspondería a Ken Ichijouji, a diferencia de los otros dos por los que Sora desgraciadamente había pasado, éste parecía más tranquilo, no se había metido con ella, nisiquiera mostraba interés alguno, lo que por alguna extraña razón tranquilizaba a Takenouchi…_

_Sora despertó como cada mañana, se arregló con sencillez como era costumbre, temiendo que al salir del departamento se encontraría con su nuevo 'tirano', más no fue así…_

_Todo estaba tranquilo, la jornada Universitaria, había terminado y Sora aún no tenía ni rastro de los cinco sujetos que disponían de ella; tanta tranquilidad hasta le había dado tiempo de visitar a Mimi, más sin resultados, pues la castaña estaba en aislamiento temporal por su rehabilitación…  
Takenouchi se encontraba caminando por los amplios pasillos del Campus._

-"Takenouchi…" – llamaba un joven

-"Vaya, creí que ya estaba salvada" – decía Sora, en volumen bajo, solo para ella

-"Perdón, no quería disponer de tu tiempo, pero me vi obligado a venir aquí" – gesticulaba el joven de ojos azul como el cielo al anochecer

-"No, anda, ya debería estar acostumbrada"

-"Takenouchi, yo… la verdad no estoy interesado en tratarle como mi esclava, así que quise aprovechar el tiempo en el que debería estar con usted, para invitarle a un modesto café por aquí cerca"

-"¿Lo dices enserio?…" – exclamaba Sora, asombrada por el tan diferente trato que le daba este joven

-"Por supuesto, mire, aquél automóvil anaranjado me pertenece, vamos, sin miedo que no le haré nada, lo prometo" – decía con sinceridad

-"Sí, supongo que está bien"

_Ichijouji abrió la puerta de su Mustang anaranjado, para darle el paso a Sora, enseguida subió también y condujo hasta el ya mencionado café…_

_-_"Mire, este es el café del que le hablaba, venga, vamos, le invitó una bebida"

-"Oye, disculpa que te lo diga, pero es que eres tan diferente a tus compañeros"

-"Joe y Koushiro son un poco acelerados, pero no por eso dejan de ser buenas personas" – río Ichijouji

-"No son buenas personas, ellos me trataron como si yo fuera un objeto" – sollozaba Takenouchi…

-"¿Le hicieron daño?

-"No tuvieron la oportunidad, tuve suerte, por que de no ser así, pudieron haberme causando muchas dolencias…"

-"No quiero profundizar más en el tema, mejor cuénteme sobre usted, por que acepto quedarse en Tokio y pasar por todo esto…"

-"Es mi madre, ella sufre de tuberculosis terminal, está muy mal, y todo por que no tengo dinero para pagarle el tratamiento… Es por eso que vine a Tokio, quería estudiar a la vez que conseguía trabajo para sacarla adelante, pero para mi desgracia me tope con Aya Natsume" – decía con amargura

-"Takenouchi, yo quisiera ayudarla, pero no esta en mis manos el poder hacerlo, lamentablemente mi dinero es administrado por mi tío hasta que cumpla la mayoría de edad…"

-"Ichijouji, muchísimas gracias por tu intención, no te preocupes, de todas maneras me las voy a arreglar para salir adelante"

-"Talvez podrías pedirle ayuda a Yamato Ishida…" – opinó el mozo

-"¡Jamás!, nisiquiera eh tenido 'el gusto' de conocerlo" – decía con sarcasmo

-"Deberías intentarlo, al menos cuéntale de tu situación el día que te corresponda estar con él, talvez te comprenda…"

-"Bah, de esos no espero nada bueno"

-"Estoy enterado de que trataron de herirla ayer, en la reunión anual" - cuestionaba con seriedad el joven de cabellos negros azulados

-"Dos hombres, se acercaron a mí ayer con sucias intenciones, intentaron matarme y creo estar enterada de quien los contrato…" – gesticulaba con severidad

-"¿Cómo, cree usted que alguien trato de lacerarla intencionalmente?"

-"La única persona que me ah querido dañar todo este tiempo es Aya Natsume…"

-"No Takenouchi, eso es imposible…"

-"Pero Ichijouji, ustedes fueron testigos del odio que esa araña me tomó desde el día en que me vio en la Universidad"

-"Lo siento, pero, puedo asegurarle que no se trata de Aya Natsume…"

-"¡Cómo!,… tú sabes algo ¿cierto?" – interrogaba con insistencia

-"Oh, no Takenouchi, pero la verdad es que yo mismo le aseguro que Natsume no pudo ser quien contrató a esos sujetos…"

-"Ya veo, está claro que tú sabes algo referente a esto, pero también se que de ninguna manera puedo obtener información de ti, más no culpo tu prudencia"

-"Disculpe Takenouchi" – respondía cabizbajo

-"Y dime Ichijouji, ¿porqué siendo tan diferente al resto de tus 'amigos', estás con ellos?" – cuestionaba con tranquilidad, mientras agitaba delicadamente la pequeña cuchara de acero dentro de su café

-"Sólo te diré, que yo le debo mucho a Yamato Ishida" – decía con dos pequeñas gotas de cristal que salían de sus cristalinos ojos y se derramaban sobre sus mejillas

-"Ichijouji…"

_A pocos kilómetros de ahí, se encuentran dos jóvenes haciendo 'negociaciones' con la 'justicia', si así podría llamarse…_

-"Sí no me dan mañana 150, 000,000 de dólares, no habrá otro permiso de exclusividad de la zona… y vaya que ahora tienen competencia" – reía un obeso oficial de policía, quien tenía el puesto de comandante

-"No le daremos ni un solo centavo ¿me oyó?... la exclusividad es nuestra a cambio de su vida y la de su escoria" – le decía el rubio Ishida al desaliñado 'justiciero'

-"¿Me estás amenazando?... Mocoso insolente" – severamente le bufaba al rubio, a la vez que sacaba de su cinturón su macana

-"¿Hey, que se supone qué estás haciendo?" – le cuestionaba el rubio, arrebatándole con fuerza el instrumento…

-"¡Hoy mismo van a pasar la noche en una maldita celda!" – gritaba el decrépito hombre

-"Nisiquiera se atreva, rata asquerosa" – amenazaba Ishida

-"Tranquilo Yama, que este idiota no se va a atrever a ponernos una mano encima, pues le daremos el dinero que quiere…"

-"Vaya, hasta que piensan en algo coherente" – reía complacido el obeso

-"¡Pero te has vuelto loco Tai!... no le daremos el dinero"

-"Yama, es lo mejor, confía en mi" – le guiñaba el ojo a su rubio compañero

-"Espero, tengas algo bueno entre manos" – le susurró al castaño

_Después de la pequeña disputa policial, retomamos la dirección hacia la modesta cafetería de la capital…_

-"Takenouchi, me la eh pasado muy bien esta tarde con usted, me parece que es una joven muy interesante, bella e inteligente, más, estoy atrasado en un asunto importante y debo retirarme enseguida"

-"Oh, no te preocupes, tomaré un taxi…" – decía Sora con tranquilidad

-"No, de ninguna manera, después del suceso de la noche de ayer debería cuidarse más, podría estar en peligro… ahora mismo llamaré a Yamato, él pasara por usted"

-"No pero… Ichijouji… yo se cuidarme sola, enserio, no necesitas mandar a que nadie se haga cargo de mí… sobretodo si se trata de alguno de esos sujetos… lo siento, pero no les tengo confianza"

-"Está bien Takenouchi… solo porque confío n que sabrá cuidarse sola, más no se preocupe que pediré un taxi para usted… espere un minuto" – decía mientras se levantaba de su asiento y se dirigía hacia fuera del lugar para hacer la llamada a alguna agencia de taxis

_Inmediatamente llegó un automóvil de sitio a recoger a la pelirroja, a quien llevó por petición de la misma al hospital de Tokio, cercano al Campus…_

_Takenouchi bajó, más no tuvo que pagar dinero alguno pues Ichijouji se había encargado de los gastos. Sin más por hacer, entro al espacioso hospital de zona y subió, como era costumbre a la habitación 217, donde se encontraba la paciente Tachikawa Mimi…_

-"Mimi… ¿cómo estas amiga?, por fin te eh podido ver" – decía la pelirroja

-"Sora, te lo suplico sácame de este lugar, no soporto más, ni un minuto más aquí… ¡Necesito mi medicamento!" – gritaba la castaña, con un aspecto cadavérico y con desquicia

-"Pero Mimi, no puedes… no debes, prometiste que saldrías adelante"

-"No puedo Sora, me quiero largar ya… y si tu no me ayudas a salir, me fugo yo misma, y jamás volverás a saber de mí ¡Lo juro!" – insistía la perturbada joven

_Sora sin saber que hacer, salió de inmediato de la habitación con el objetivo de encontrar al médico encargado de la paciente Tachikawa…_

-"¡Doctor!" – llamaba Sora

-"Señorita Takenouchi, que gusto verla de nuevo por aquí" – saludaba el médico

-"Igualmente Doctor…, escuche usted, hace un momento estuve con Mimi y se ah comportado de una manera muy extraña"

-"Sora… precisamente de eso quería hablarte, ven aquí, vamos a mi oficina" – le decía, a la vez que la invitaba a pasar a una moderada oficina

-"¿Qué sucede Doctor? – cuestionaba, mientras se sentaba en la cómoda silla dentro del despacho

-"Mimi Tachikawa fue expulsada esta mañana del centro de rehabilitación"

-"¡Pero cómo! ¿No se supone que deben 'ayudar' a las jóvenes en lugar de correrlas?"

-"Mire Takenouchi, el motivo de la sanción fue por que la paciente portaba un arma blanca con la que hirió a mi colega, que era quien se encargaba del tratamiento"

-"¿Qué… Mimi hizo eso?" – gesticulaba con dificultad la joven, a causa de la gran impresión

-"No se exalte señorita, a la vez que sucedió ese terrible acontecimiento, fue sedada y llevada a su habitación"

-"Ya veo, vaya, esto parece más difícil de lo que imagine"

-"Por ahora le recomiendo que no la visite con tanta frecuencia, necesitamos tenerla en aislamiento temporal para ir avanzando su caso…"

_Paso el tiempo, y llegó el anochecer que llamaba a Sora a volver a su habitáculo, que no visitaba con mucha frecuencia a causa de su enredoso caso…  
Al llegar, llamó a su madre, más esta no pudo atender su llamada, al contrario la recibió otra mujer, quien se hacía llamar por la amiga de su madre, quien le contó que su progenitora se encontraba delicada de salud en el hospital del condado Odaiba y necesitaba con urgencia una donación de sangre…  
Sora no podría viajar al día siguiente, más lo haría después de mañana, para darse la oportunidad de arreglar sus asuntos pendientes aquí…__  
Sora estaba decidida a pedirles tregua a sus esclavizadotes._


End file.
